One Winged Tenshi
by Lady Samurai
Summary: Daisuke is an abused teenager who has never felt love. Will an encounter with a certain purplehaired teen change his life? Dark X Daisuke Shonenai AU Discontinued as of 2008
1. My Life

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Daisuke X Dark**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Kawaii – Cute.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**One-Winged Tenshi: Chapter One**

Ugly.

Pathetic.

Loser.

Cripple.

I hate you.

It's all your fault mom died.

I wish you had never been born.

No one cares about you.

Why don't you just died?

Why do you have to be such a burden?

These are words no one wants to hear, yet are what 14-year old Daisuke has been told his entire life. No matter how many times he heard them, it still hurt every time.

Daisuke lived in a huge mansion with his brother, Krad. The one who always said the hurtful words. The one that that hated him more than anything else did in the world. Krad.

Daisuke and Krad were half brothers. They shared the same mother. When Krad's father died, Emiko, their mother, married Kosuke Niwa. Kosuke was a rich noble who loved their mother very much.

She died giving birth to Daisuke. Krad never really cared about their mother, but Daisuke didn't know that. He also didn't know that Krad only pretended to care about their mother so that he could blame Daisuke for her death.

Krad loved to make Daisuke miserable. He hated Daisuke. He did all he could to make Daisuke hate himself. Why, you ask?

The answer is simple. Daisuke was born with white wings. Krad was not. No one knows why or how, but occasionally a person is born with white or black wings.

There are many different colors of wings just like there are many different colors of skin. A person with white or black wings is special.

They are said to hold mysterious powers and are respected by all. Krad was jealous. Why did Daisuke get white wings? It wasn't fair!

Krad's jealousy grew into hatred for his little brother. No one but Krad knew about Daisuke's white wings. He made sure of that.

He told everyone Daisuke was a cripple, a wingless person. Cripples are regarded as dirt in their society. They were below the peasants and beggars. They didn't deserve to live. They were the plague of their world.

Krad told Daisuke he must never show his wing in public. Yes, wing. Daisuke had one wing. He was born with two, but now he only had one. Krad had told him that having one wing would make people hate him even more, so Daisuke hid his wing.

Even with one wing, Daisuke would be respected and admired. Krad knew this, Daisuke did not. There were many things Krad made sure Daisuke didn't know. Everyone thought Krad was very kind. He took care of his little brother even though he was a cripple.

He had everyone fooled. Daisuke hadn't stepped out of the house since he was six. He wasn't afraid to go outside; he just didn't see a reason to. Daisuke spent most of his time in the library. He use to have tutors who gave him lessons, but not anymore. He remembered what happened when he was six.

"_Aniki, Aniki, Aniki!" yelled a six-year old Daisuke. "Will you play with me?"_

"_God. Why do you have to be such a pain?" responded a twelve-year old Krad. "I'm trying to practice my flying."_

"_Gomen…..can I practice with you?" asked Daisuke hopefully._

"_No way. You probably can't even summon your wings yet," said Krad coldly._

_Usually people kept their wings hidden unless they were flying. Everyone, that is, except those with white or black wings. They liked to show off their wings as much as possible._

_White winged were rarer than black winged people were and were more powerful too._

_Krad landed on the ground and "retracted" his wings. He glared at the little boy in front of him. Daisuke was always a nuisance to him._

"_I'll show you," said Daisuke._

_Krad watched as a pair of beautiful white wings erupted from his little brother's back. Krad became angry. How could that little brat be blessed with white wings while he was stuck with brown?_

_He never liked Daisuke before, but now he hated him._

"_Has anyone else seen your wings?" asked Krad while trying to keep his anger and jealousy in control._

"_No Aniki. Just you," replied a confused Daisuke._

"_Good," said Krad as he advanced towards Daisuke._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Stop"_

"_AAAHHHHHH"_

_Krad had cut off one of Daisuke's wings._

"_Never show your other wing to ANYONE," said Krad. "They already hate you and they'll hate you even more when they see your other wing."_

_Krad began to walk away but then paused. "Oh, and one more thing. Never call me aniki ever again." _

_Krad left Daisuke lying in a puddle of his own blood._

After that, Krad began to tell everyone he was a cripple. Daisuke knew it wasn't true but he went along with it anyway. His tutors all quit and his friends all deserted him. His father was ashamed of him, not that he had really loved him before.

He left him and Krad in one of his mansions and they mostly never saw him. Kosuke was always busy with business. He didn't bother with Krad because Krad wasn't his real son and as far as he was concerned, a cripple could not be his son.

Daisuke grew up alone. The only person he had contact with was Krad, but Krad only made him feel worse. Krad let him do whatever he wanted and pretty much didn't acknowledge his existence.

Daisuke spent most of his time in the library. He read all kinds of books and since he didn't have tutors anymore, learned everything he needed to know from textbooks he had found.

He loved stories about white winged and black winged people. They were called tenshies. They were special and beautiful. He had once asked Krad if he was special.

"_Krad-sama," said Daisuke. He was no longer allowed to call Krad aniki and was forced to call him Krad-sama._

"_What is it?" replied Krad coldly._

"_Well…I was reading this book…it said people who were born with black or white wings are special…does that mean I'm special?" asked Daisuke._

_Daisuke could see what he said had made Krad angry._

"_NO, you're not special. You're dirty. You're ugly. You're nothing." _

"_B-but m-my wings," stuttered Daisuke._

"_You're not like the tenshies Daisuke so just forget about it. Go away."_

"_H-hai Krad-sama"_

_Daisuke left the room. He went into his bedroom, his sanctuary, and cried._

Daisuke was hoping he was a tenshi. He wanted to be special. He wanted someone to tell him was worth something. He wanted someone who didn't look at him the way Krad did. He wanted to feel loved.

Daisuke had never felt loved. He had had many emotions thrown at him before: disgust, hatred, anger, repulsion, pity, but never love. Daisuke knew he would never feel love tough; he would die alone in this house. He tried not to think about it because it made him even more depressed than before.

It was raining. Daisuke looked out the window. He liked the rain. It was peaceful. He liked to snuggle into his blankets and sleep listening to the music of the rain. Daisuke didn't have clocks or mirrors in his room. Mostly everything in the room was black, grey, red, or blue.

Daisuke didn't like bright colors. He liked being in the dark. He was very pale since he didn't go into the sun very much.

He didn't go outside and most of his time was spent either in the library or in his room. The servants knew he lived here, but ignored him like Krad did. Krad forbad them from speaking to him.

They were not allowed to go near him either. Daisuke had the entire west wing of the mansion to himself. The library he occupied was located in the west wing and he only left it when he was hungry.

He would take food from the other side of the house and put it in his side of the mansion. That way, he only had to leave his side every couple of weeks.

Daisuke also dreamed. He dreamed of a better place where he would be accepted and loved. Somewhere where someone would love him and cherish him.

But that was all it was. A dream. Nothing more. It would never come true. He had accepted that a long time ago.

This was his life. This was how he lived and how he would die.

**TBC……**


	2. A Friend

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**One-Winged Tenshi: Chapter 2**

Voices. Daisuke heard voices. Daisuke hadn't talked in years. At first, he would talk to himself just to make sure he still had a voice, but after a while; he just stopped talking completely.

What was the point of talking when the only person around was yourself? That was just plain stupid. He had forgotten what voices sounded like. He hadn't heard them in a long time. Daisuke had been heading for the kitchen when he had heard the voices.

Sometimes Daisuke missed having conversations with others. He wanted to discuss the books he had read or just listen to someone else's voice other than his own. He put his ear to the door that led to Krad's study and listened.

"Shit. I hate my parents. They fucking want me to be the perfect son or something" said a voice Daisuke did not recognize.

"Calm down Dark," said a voice that was obviously Krad.

"I can't believe they kicked me out of the house!" said the person who Daisuke assumed was Dark. "I'm their SON!"

"Yes, well you've been ranting for the past ten minutes so please shut up," said Krad.

"How will I survive? Am I going to die on the harsh, cold streets?" said Dark in a dramatic tone.

The person was obviously male and had a pretty voice, or so Daisuke thought.

"You can come live with me…I guess," said Krad. Daisuke assumed Dark was a friend of Krad's since he was being so nice to him.

Krad was nice to people he liked, unless they did something to displease him. Krad always wanted things to go his way; he hated it when they did not. If you were unlucky enough to get on Krad's bad side that would be the last thing you ever did.

Krad had a terrible temper and very little patience. Daisuke had seen many people face Krad's wrath. He pitied them, but could not help them. Krad hated it when people stood up for others. It usually made things worse.

Most people, though, figured out that Krad was not someone to mess with and did what they were told.

Krad's philosophy was "the only person you should look out for is yourself." If it did not benefit you to help someone else, then you shouldn't do it. Krad hated people who relied on others. He thought they were weak and Krad believed only the strong survived and that the weak should perish.

"I knew you'd make that offer so I took the liberty of bringing my things with me," said Dark.

"Pick any room you like. Try not to make a mess anywhere," said Krad.

"Great!" said Dark.

Daisuke heard the two men get up and walked away from the door. He didn't want to get caught listening, so he went to the kitchen like he originally planned.

He could get punished for eavesdropping. Daisuke was smart, he knew better than to do something Krad wouldn't like.

Daisuke got the food and went back to his side of the house. What his brother and that man had been talking about didn't concern him. People had come to live here before.

As long as they didn't bother him, he didn't bother them. No one came into the west wing. The guests always avoided it.

It was dark, creepy, and gave off strong feelings of sadness, loneliness, and depression. The place suited Daisuke's mood perfectly. He was glad people avoided his side of the house.

He didn't want anyone to hurt him again like Krad did. If he didn't get close to anyone, they couldn't hurt him.

Daisuke had decided that as long as he stayed away from everyone, they couldn't hurt him. They couldn't disappoint him. They couldn't crush his hopes. They couldn't make him sadder than he already was.

If he had his heart broken again, he was sure it would shatter and Daisuke wasn't sure he'd be able to mend it.

He was sure the boy would be gone by the time he ran out of food. Not that it mattered, Daisuke had gotten very good at stealth, and no one noticed him.

Even when he stood right in front of someone, it took then a while for them to notice him. He was invisible. He was nothing.

Daisuke was sure the boy would avoid the west wing like the others and leave him alone. There was no need to be worried.

Daisuke, though, had a feeling that something was going to happen. Daisuke had learned to trust his instincts, they were always right.

Daisuke had many gifts, he just didn't tell Krad about them. Krad hated him already, he didn't want to give him reason to hate him even more.

Daisuke reached his kitchen and put away his food. The house was huge. It had about five kitchens, though; the one in the east wing of the house was the one that was mainly used.

There were about forty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, three indoor pools, six living rooms, seven gardens, many acres of unused land, a lake, a stable, about four libraries, and many other rooms.

It resembled a castle somewhat and you could tell the people living inside were filthy rich, which they were. None of this mattered to Daisuke.

As long as he had his space, he was fine. He wasn't happy, he had never and never will be happy, but he was fine.

After his brother had cut off his wing and people rejected him, Daisuke spent more and more time alone in the west wing. He eventually stopped coming out.

Daisuke was sure Krad was pleased because of this. He had always told him he was annoying and a burden, so if he didn't leave the west wing, he couldn't be a nuisance to his brother.

He would make sure Daisuke was all right every couple of months, but that was it. They never talked and it never lasted more than a few seconds. They had made their own system.

Krad would ring a bell and Daisuke would come. This side of the house was always quiet and the bell echoed threw the walls of the barren, silent walls. Daisuke always heard the bell.

Krad would look at Daisuke, then leave. Sometimes when Krad looked at him, Daisuke would see so much hatred and anger that he had to look away.

The way Krad looked at him always made him feel like trash. Krad didn't need to use words to make Daisuke feel bad about himself, but he used them anyway.

The words, though, made the pain even greater. What was that saying? Sticks and stones can hurt my bones, but words will never hurt me.

Whoever said that was lying. Words can sometimes hurt even more than physical pain.

Daisuke, of course, believed everything Krad told him. After all, why would Krad lie to him?

Books were the only thing that kept him sane all those years. He read about everything, but loved books about Tenshies. They were always about heroes and had happy endings.

He loved to read stories that had happiness in them. He wished he knew what that felt like.

He was getting depressed again. He was also bored. Maybe he could read another book. He looked around his room.

Books were scattered all over the floor. He had already read all of them. He had even memorized most of them.

He had pretty much read all of the books in the library of the west wing. He would go out to one of the other libraries, but he couldn't risk meeting with the new guest.

Daisuke decided to take a little walk around the west wing. Who knows? Maybe he'd find something interesting to do.

* * *

Bored. Bored. Bored. Seventeen-year old Dark Mousey was bored. There was nothing to do. His thoughts drifted back to when he had been kicked out of his house.

"_Dark," said his mother sweetly._

_Dark knew something was up. His mother was not a nice person. She was manipulative, bitchy, and just plain evil. Did he already mention she was the essence of evil?_

"_Yes, mother," answered Dark as emotionless as possible. She could use your emotions against you. She was always in charge._

_She loved to have control over ever aspect of Dark's life. She already had control over Dark's father._

_He did what she told him to without question. He was her puppet._

"_I've been hearing some interesting rumors," she said calmly._

"_R-rumors?" said Dark._

_Dark hoped she didn't notice the stutter and that he hoped he didn't have an expression on his face._

"_Yes son, I've been hearing rumors that you are in a relationship…with a boy," she said with a look of disgust on her face._

_(Holy shit! How did she find out about that? Someone must have seen us!)_

_Dark had long admitted to himself he was bi, he just hadn't bothered to inform his parents._

_He knew they wouldn't accept it and that his mother would try to "fix" him. He had in fact been in a relationship with a boy, but it had ended about a week ago._

_He hated how his mother controlled his entire life. No more. He had had it. He would not let her get away with mocking him like this._

"_So what if I was?" said Dark defiantly. (TAKE THAT)_

"_Dark, you must never see that boy again," said his mother. He could see anger in his mother's eyes._

"_I won't let you control my life anymore!" yelled Dark. (I could care less about ever seeing Yuki ever again. I really didn't like him that much in the first place, but it's the principle of the matter. She can't control me like this!)_

"_How dare you yell at me? I know what's best for you, can't you see that? You WILL do as I say!" Dark's mother screamed._

"_Like hell I will."_

_SMACK_

_Dark's mother had slapped him. Dark was shocked. She had never hit him before. She had always just used words, never violence._

"_GET OUT!" she screamed at him._

_Dark left the room and headed for the front door, leaving his angry mother in the parlor. Dark reached into the closet, which was conveniently located next to the front door, and took out a suitcase._

Dark was still bored. He had decided to have a look around the house and was so lost in thought he had not realized he had drifted to a part of the house he did not recognize.

He was glad Krad had let him stay in his house. Krad was…an unusual friend. Krad could be generous and kind to people he liked, and he could be cold and ruthless to those he hated.

You did NOT want to get on Krad's bad side. He could make your life a living hell. Dark had seen what Krad could do to those who messed with him; it was not pretty.

Sometimes Krad scared Dark, but he was just about the only friend he had. Most people Dark met were stuck up snobs; Dark hadn't really gotten along with them.

Was it just him, or did it seem to get more depressing and darker as he got closer to the west side of the house?

Sure enough, the temperature dropped, the lights dimmed, and he the atmosphere become more depressing and creepy.

(Maybe I should turn back.)

CREAK

(What the hell! That was NOT me. What was that? An animal? No. it sounded too big to be and animal.)

WOSH

Dark saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye. It was _definitely_ too big to be an animal.

Dark was scared. He would never admit it aloud, but he was scared. Only a little, though. It was _only_ a creepy figure that could be just about anything and could possibly eat him.

THUMP

The creepy figure seemed to have fallen over a chair. It seemed the figure was afraid of _him_ and had been trying to escape.

(What a loser. It fell over! Maybe I should see if it's okay.)

Dark went to the figure and what he saw took his breath away. Sitting on the floor was the most beautiful person Dark had ever seen.

It was a boy, who could easily be mistaken for a girl, with big red eyes, pale skin, long thin legs, red hair, delicate hands, and average in height, though shorter than Dark.

The boy, Dark could see, was terrified. When he saw Dark, his fear seemed to increase tenfold. Who was he? Maybe he was a thief and was afraid because he was caught?

"Who are you?" asked Dark in a commanding tone. (Just because you're hot, cute, and sexy…THAT DOES NOT MEAN, I'LL LET YOU OFF THE HOOK FOR STEALING!)

"I am me," answered the boy. (Why did I answer? Why is this boy here? Why did I speak? Why is this boy invading my home? What is going on?)

Dark again was stunned. The boy had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was smooth and soothing. He couldn't speak, but somehow found his voice again.

"What kind of answer is that? I wanted to know your name."

"You asked me who I was and I told you. A name is just something humans use to distinguish themselves from other humans. My name is not who I am," said Daisuke calmly.

"Then, what is your name?" asked Dark.

"Daisuke"

"Well…what are you doing here Daisuke?"

"I live here."

"Are you like a servant or something?"

"No. I live here."

"Okaaaay." (He's definitely weird. But he's HOT.)"Daisuke I think you're hot but I also think you're weird."

Daisuke gave Dark a confused look. "Hot? No. I do not feel hot. I think it's rather cool in here."

Dark chuckled. "Not that kind of hot Daisuke."

"What other kind of heat is there?"

"Not hot as in heat. Hot as in sexy."

"I am afraid I do not understand the meaning of the word "sexy." What does it mean?"

(A/N: Remember, Daisuke looked himself up at a young age and most of his knowledge comes from books. He doesn't know much slang and the only swear words he knows are the ones Krad yells at him)

Dark was stunned. How could a guy that looked like _that _not know the meaning of the word sexy?

"It's when everyone wants you and everyone is trying to get into your pants." (Yup, that about sums it up)

"Dark."

"Yeah Daisuke?"

"What would people want me _for_ and what's in my pants that people want?"

"You know…like when people want to screw you."

"What does screw mean?"

Again Dark was stunned by Daisuke's innocence. Had this kid been living under a rock or something?

"You know…haven't your parents ever given you the sex talk?"

"You mean sexual intercourse?"

"Uh yeah."

"I read a medical textbook over it, but I do not understand the terms you keep using."

"Have you been living under a rock or something?"

"No, but I have not steeped out of this house since I was six," said Daisuke calmly.

"WHAT! Don't you ever get lonely? Don't you want to go outside? What about your friends?" asked Dark.

"I do not wish to leave this house since everyone hates me and I have no friends."

"That's so sad…"

"I have learned to live with it."

"Why does everyone hate you?"

"Because I'm a monster," Daisuke said while looking away from Dark.

Daisuke knew Dark would leave just like everyone else in his life. He had enjoyed talking to him, but when Dark found out what trash he was, he would leave.

"You're not a monster Daisuke…I…I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Daisuke wanted to cry. No one had ever said something so nice to him before.

"Arigatou. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Dark looked at Daisuke's shinning eyes and rage filled him. Why was he treated badly? Who would DARE to treat someone as beautiful as Daisuke with so much hate?

"Daisuke, have you ever had any friends? Have you ever had someone love you?"

"Never."

Dark, for some reason, felt very protective of the boy. He wanted Daisuke to feel love. He wanted Daisuke to be happy.

"Don't worry 'cause from now on, I'll be your friend," said Dark with a huge smile on his face.

Daisuke knew that indeed his instincts had been correct, but another feeling told him meeting Dark was a good thing.

**TBC………………**


	3. Krad Finds Out

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Gomenasai – I'm very sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**One-Winged Tenshi: Chapter Three**

Dark walked threw the corridors towards the west wing. He was going to meet Daisuke in the library. They had decided to meet every day in the library. Dark had nothing else to do and hanging out with Daisuke was fun.

They had been doing this for about two months. Dark was glad Krad hadn't kicked him out yet. Krad was too busy working on some business deals to notice Dark was still living with him.

Usually, when Dark had a fight with his mother, he would stay for maybe two weeks at Krad's house. He had never noticed Daisuke before, though. Dark's mother still hadn't forgiven him. Dark didn't care though. He had never been close to his mother. She used him fro her own selfish purposes and didn't give a damn about him. She only wanted what was best for her.

Dark really liked Daisuke and he wanted to be a good friend to Daisuke. The boy was so sad and Dark wanted him to be happy. But, he also wanted Daisuke to love him.

Daisuke was the first person who didn't want to use him for something and who didn't judge him for being special. Dark was a Tenshi. He had black wings. He remembered when he had told Daisuke about his wings.

"_Hey Daisuke, is that a book over Tenshies?"_

"_Yes, aren't they amazing?"_

"_You know Daisuke, I'm a Tenshi," Dark said proudly. Dark really wanted to impress Daisuke so he showed him his black wings._

_Daisuke had been very impressed. Dark loved the way his yes had shined and the way he had a huge smile on his face._

"_Sugoi! You're so wonderful Dark!"_

_Dark had blushed at Daisuke's praise. Usually, when people praised hi, Dark hated it. They usually didn't mean it and only did it to get on his good side._

_Daisuke, though, was sincere and made Dark feel good about himself. He really liked it when Daisuke praised him._

"_Hey Daisuke, show me your wings." Dark really wanted to see Daisuke with wings. He probably looked even more beautiful, even though it was impossible for Daisuke to look more beautiful than he already was._

_Daisuke lowered his head. He looked sad and there was pain in his eyes._

"_I don't have any wings."_

"_Gomenasai Daisuke. I shouldn't have asked."_

"_You mean…you'll still be my friend?"_

"_Of course Daisuke, why do you ask?"_

"_Everyone else left, I thought you'd want to leave too."_

_Dark looked at Daisuke. He looked like he was going to cry, which he did. Dark placed his arms around Daisuke. Daisuke looked up at Dark._

_Tears were still falling down Daisuke's face. Daisuke began to speak._

"_Every only time someone was nice to me, they wanted something from me."_

"_Every person who I thought was my friend abandoned me."_

"_Every bad thing that happened was always my fault."_

"_Every promise someone made to me was a lie."_

"_Every time someone told me the truth was to say I Hate You"_

_Dark held Daisuke tighter. He didn't want anything to happen to the boy and he would do anything to protect him._

_Daisuke had had so many disappointments and he deserved to be happy. No one should have to go threw as much pain as Daisuke had._

Daisuke, though, hadn't told him everything about his past. Dark could tell he was hiding something, but he had no idea what. Dark wasn't going to make Daisuke tell him, though. They had just met and Daisuke didn't know him that well yet. Daisuke would tell him when he was ready.

Daisuke was so…naïve and innocent. The kid knew practically nothing about the real world. This was very bad considering that Daisuke's body practically screamed "rape me" to every male who saw him.

Dark was Daisuke's source for anything he needed to know about the outside world. He a lot of questions, most made Dark uncomfortable, about anything he didn't understand.

Daisuke said a lot of things he said didn't make sense to him. Dark reached the library and looked inside. Daisuke was already there. He was reading a very thick book. Dark couldn't even pronounce the title.

"Hey," greeted Dark.

"Hello," Daisuke responded.

"Watcha reading?" asked Dark.

"I'm reading a textbook over the theories and life of Euclid," responded Daisuke.

"Um…who?" asked Dark.

"The man who is called the father Geometry," stated Daisuke.

"I knew that."

"Why did you ask if you already knew?" asked Daisuke with a confused look on his face.

"Never mind," said Dark. "Anyway, what do you want to do Daisuke?"

"Well…there are so many things to do…I really don't know…you decide." Daisuke smiled at Dark.

"You look really cute when you smile. I just might kiss you." (Might? I wish I could take you right here and now….Argh. No more perverted thoughts!)

"Kiss…," repeated Daisuke. Daisuke only knew one thing about a kiss. It was something he was told when he was a five. Back then he had lots of friends.

_Daisuke was running. He was playing tag with Riku and Risa. They both came form the Harada family, on of the richest families. Riku and Risa were twins._

"_Look at that," yelled Risa._

_She was pointing to a couple. The boy and girl were doing something weird with their mouth but the weirdest thing, were the noises they were making. _

_They look really happy too, Daisuke noticed. Riku suggested they ask her mother. Miss Harada was a very intelligent woman._

_She always knew the answers to all their questions. Daisuke really liked her and wished she was his mother._

"_Um…Miss Harada, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What are those two people doing?"_

_Miss Harada looked over to the couple. She smiled and looked back at the children._

"_It's called a kiss."_

_All three children gathered around Miss Harada._

"_But what exactly is a kiss?" asked Risa._

"_A kiss is something you share with your most precious person. You only share it with one person and it's a way of showing that person how much you love them."_

"_Who is my most precious person?" asked Riku._

"_You haven't met them yet Riku, but you'll know when you get older."_

Now that he thought about it, Daisuke didn't really know what a kiss was. He knew it was something you shared with an important person, but what exactly was it?

What did it have something to do with putting your face withy another person's? He didn't really understand what the couple had been doing.

He didn't get a good look. What was with those weird noises? Maybe he should ask Dark? Dark knew a lot and his face turned a funny color when he asked questions.

Daisuke didn't know why Dark's face turned red; maybe he should ask that too. Daisuke was glad Dark was around, he was good company.

"Dark, what's a kiss?" asked Daisuke.

Dark blushed. Why was Daisuke asking him this?

"Um you see when two people love each other…"

"I know it's something you share with your most precious person, but I don't know what it is exactly."

"Um…that is to say…it's…well…like…it's hard to explain a kiss."

Daisuke thought about this for a moment. Then he came up with an idea.

"Dark, why don't you show me what a kiss is?"

"WHAT!" Dark exclaimed.

"Well, a kiss is something you share with your most precious person, right?"

"Well…yes."

"You're the person I care the most about Dark, you're my most precious person."

Dark didn't' know what to do. He had only known Daisuke for two months. Sure he'd kissed many people that he'd known for less time, but this was Daisuke.

Daisuke didn't know what he was asking. It would be wrong to take advantage of him. Still…Dark would be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss Daisuke.

In fact he was _very_ attracted to the boy. The only reason he hadn't made a move on Daisuke was that Daisuke was naïve and knew nothing about life.

But now, here was Daisuke _begging_ dark to take advantage of him. Many more perverted thoughts went threw Dark's mind at that moment.

But, Daisuke was his friend and he wouldn't be a very good friend if he took advantage of him.

"Daisuke a kiss isn't something you share with a friend; it's something you share with the person you love the most. It's something you share with someone who loves you as much as you love them."

(I can't believe I gave up my chance to kiss Daisuke. I can't believe I said all that crap! I've slept with people I've only known for hours. I'm such a hypocrite.)

"Nobody loves me Dark. Does that mean I'll never get a kiss?" said Daisuke with asked sad face. "Do you not like me?"

Dark looked at Daisuke. He looked so sad. (Of course I love you…but I can't take advantage of you.)

No matter how much he loved Daisuke and how much he wanted to kiss him, he couldn't take advantage of him that way.

"Daisuke I love you, but I don't want to take advantage of you or make you do things you're not ready for."

Daisuke looked at Dark. They stood there in silence for seconds that felt like years. Daisuke was the one that broke the silence.

"You…love…me?"

Dark's eyes grew wide. (Oh shit! I actually said it out loud?)

"Yes…Daisuke…I'm in love with you."

Daisuke started to cry. Dark thought he had done something wrong. (Shit! What did I do?)

"Dark…I…I …I …I love you too."

Dark was expecting rejection, but not for Daisuke to confess his love for him. Dark had never been happier than he was right at that moment. Dark smiled at Daisuke.

"Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Dark leaned in and pressed his lips against Daisuke's. Daisuke's lips were soft and intoxicating. Dark couldn't get enough of them.

He began to nibble on Daisuke's lower lip. Daisuke gasped and Dark took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Dark began to explore every inch of Daisuke's mouth. Daisuke moaned.

Dark deepened the kiss and wrapped one of his arms around Daisuke's waist. Daisuke moaned in pleasure again.

Dark pressed Daisuke against the floor. Dark straddled Daisuke's waist and whispered in his ear.

"Can I make you mine Daisuke?"

"Yes."

Dark began to unbutton Daisuke's shirt with one arm and used the other arm to press Daisuke closer to him.

He removed Daisuke's shirt and started to run his hand all over Daisuke's body. Daisuke tangled his fingers in Dark's hair.

Dark started to suck on Daisuke's nipples. Daisuke's face became flushed and the room became uncontrollably hot.

Dark removed his shirt and pressed his body closer to Daisuke's. Daisuke felt a shock from the skin-to-skin contact.

Daisuke wanted more. He wanted to feel more of Dark's skin against his. He began to grind his hips against Dark's.

Dark could feel his pants become uncontrollably tight. Then, Dark heard a creak. Dark looked up just in time to see the library door being opened.

There, in the doorway, was Krad.

**TBC……………….**


	4. Krad's Wrath

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Gomenasai – I'm very sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Urusai - Shut Up.**

**One -Winged Tenshi: Chapter Four**

Krad was furious. When Daisuke hadn't shown up for their "meeting," he'd gone to investigate. He figured something had happened to Daisuke, not that he cared.

He just wanted to make sure Daisuke was really dead or something. It would make stealing Daisuke's fortune much easier if he was dead. Emiko had left her sons equal amounts of her fortune, but Krad had spent his share years ago.

Kosuke had left Daisuke money also, when he abandoned him. Along with money he also left Daisuke the house he was currently living in.

Daisuke had always showed up when he heard the bell. The halls were always quiet, so there was no way he hadn't heard the bell. It wasn't like Daisuke ever talked anymore so there was practically no noise in the West Wing. Krad had a feeling something wasn't right.

When he had heard _moaning_ he knew something _definitely_ wasn't right. He began to wander the halls to find the source of the noise. He had ended up at the door to the library. The noise was definitely coming from that room.

When he had opened the door to the library, he certainly hadn't expected to find his half-naked best friend on top of his equally half-naked little brother. All Krad could do was stare for about five minutes before he exploded.

Dark quickly scrabbled off Daisuke and put on his shirt. He was in really deep shit now. Dark watched as Krad advanced Daisuke. Krad grabbed Daisuke by his hair and flung him against the wall. He was furious. Krad hated not being informed about things going on in his house, but he _especially_ hated Daisuke to be happy.

(Daisuke doesn't deserve happiness. Daisuke had to be punished for being born a Tenshi! It isn't fair. Everything is Daisuke's fault!)

CRASH

Krad felt pain in go threw his entire body. Dark had shoved him before he could hit Daisuke again. Krad had fallen on top of a table, which had been crushed under his weight.

Krad watched as Dark rushed towards Daisuke's side. Krad became even more furious. Dark was his friend first and then Daisuke comes in, leaving him forgotten. Daisuke always took everything from him.

(I have to punish both Daisuke and Dark. I will make them feel nothing but sadness and despair. I won't let them be happy.)

"ICE STORM," screamed Krad as he used his magic to attack Dark. Usually people can only use one element, but Tenshies are different, they can use multiple elements.

"HELL FIRE," screamed Dark as he countered Krad's attack.

The battle was getting dangerous and more aggressive. Dark had the upper hand, being a tenshi, but Krad was not someone you wanted to underestimate. Krad always had some sort of trick up his sleeve and wouldn't hesitate to resort to the lowest and dirtiest tricks.

Krad rushed forward. Dark expected Krad to attack him and was surprised when Krad moved past him. Then Dark realized what was behind him. Krad was going after Daisuke first.

Dark turned around but Krad already had Daisuke in his arms. Krad walked slowly towards the door to the library. Dark would have attacked, had it not been for the fact that Krad had an ice sword pointed at Daisuke's throat.

Dark knew Krad very well. Krad was not bluffing; he would not hesitate to kill Daisuke if Dark attacked. Krad left the library and ran down the halls with Daisuke in his arms. Dark ran after Krad. All he could think about was saving Daisuke. Dark ended up on the roof of the house. Krad was holding Daisuke over the edge by his neck.

"Let him go, Krad!"

"No. I wonder what would happen if I let go."

"NO!"

"Do you think he'll fly?"

"Krad, you sick bastard, just let him go!"

"Will one wing be enough?"

"JUST FUCKING LET HIM GO!"

"Or will he fall?"

Dark could only watch in horror as Krad let go of Daisuke.

* * *

He wasn't going to make it. Dark had jumped off the roof to try and catch Daisuke. Daisuke was probably unconscious since he wasn't screaming nor had his eyes open. He was falling and Dark didn't know if he could save him, but he had to try.

Dark didn't think he could live without Daisuke. Dark had never really loved someone until he had met Daisuke. He had always been alone. Even when he was standing in a room full of people, he had always been alone.

No one really took the time to get to know him and when they looked at him, they saw what they wanted to see, not who he really was.

Daisuke had been his first real friend and his first real love. Daisuke never judged him or expected things from him he couldn't give. Daisuke liked him for who he was and even loved him. He would not lose Daisuke. Dark felt relief as he grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled him towards his chest. Daisuke was safe now. Dark flew back up to the roof.

"Why Krad!" Shouted Dark.

"He deserves to die," said Krad, with a bored look on his face.

"What did Daisuke ever do to you!"

"He was born," said Krad, with that same expression on his face.

"What!"

"My little brother…Daisuke…it's not fair…I should have been…the Tenshi," Krad mumbled.

"Your…little brother?"

"Yes, Daisuke is my half-brother."

"You tried to kill your little brother!"

"Yes, he was born special. I wasn't. It's not fair. He was born a Tenshi."

Dark couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Krad say all those things so casually? He was sick. Was he so jealous of Daisuke that he would try to kill him? Dark tightened his grip on Daisuke.

(He can't have Daisuke. He's mine!)

"You're a monster!"

"The only monster here is Daisuke," said Krad with a smirk.

"_Have you been living under a rock or something?"_

"_No, but I have not steeped out of this house since I was six," said Daisuke calmly._

"_WHAT! Don't you ever get lonely? Don't you want to go outside? What about your _

_friends?" asked Dark._

"_I do not wish to leave this house since everyone hates me and I have no friends."_

"_That's so sad…"_

"_I have learned to live with it."_

"_Why does everyone hate you?"_

"_Because I'm a monster," Daisuke said while looking away from Dark._

"It was you…"

"What?"

"You're the one that made Daisuke miserable all these years. You're the one who told

him all those lies. You're the one that made him feel worthless!"

"So? He deserved it."

"No, he didn't. You just wanted to make him hate himself because you couldn't stand the thought that your little brother is stronger than you!"

"Urusai!"

"I won't let you hurt Daisuke anymore!"

"ICY WINDS."

Dark moved out of the way as snow covered the floor. Dark had seen Krad fight before. Krad's specialty was ice magic. The best element to use would be fire, but first he had to get Krad to stop moving.

"BINDING WINDS"

Dark had placed a wind spell on Krad. He wouldn't be able to move. Usually Dark's opponents wouldn't be able to move for a while, but Krad was different. He didn't have much time until Krad broke the spell. He had to attack now.

BOOM

Krad had sprouted his wings and had broken the spell.

"Shit!"

"Did you really think that would hold me?"

"FIRE DRAGON!"

(Yes, a direct hit! Now I just have to get Daisuke out of here.)

Krad held his damaged wing. It was broken. He wouldn't be able to fly around for awhile and it hurt like hell. Krad could only lie on the roof as Dark flew away with Daisuke. They could run all they liked, but Krad would find them.

Dark would regret not killing him because he was going to get his revenge. No one made a fool out of Krad and lived.

* * *

If Dark didn't have as much pride as he did, he would be crying right now. He had no home and an unconscious teenager in his arms. They would die on the streets. He couldn't go back home because of his mother.

If she had a problem with him being bisexual, what would she do if he brought Daisuke with him? She'd probably kill him and Daisuke. Daisuke had very low self-esteem as it was, did he really want Daisuke to be around his mother?

She'd probably make him feel worse about himself and manipulate him somehow. Krad's house was definitely not an option. They'd probably be murdered in their sleep. Dark didn't really have many friends. Actually, Krad was just about the only friend he had.

There was only one place left. It would require him doing something he really didn't want to do and being around someone he hated, but this was an emergency. The things he did for love.

Dark flew around town until he found the house he was looking for. House wasn't the right word. It was more of an estate. The house was beautiful and looked like it had over a thousand rooms. The lawn, which was about half a mile long, was very green and beautiful. There were fountains everywhere and the hedges we shaped like animals.

Dark flew to the front door. He took a deep breath. He rang the doorbell. A young woman stood in the doorway. She looked very young and was wearing a uniform. She had sort of a bluish, grayish hair and big sparkling eyes. A big smile covered her face when she saw Dark.

"Dark-kun, it's been a while since I've seen you. Come in!"

"Thanks Towa-chan."

She either took no notice of the unconscious boy in Dark's arms, or she didn't care. Either way, Dark was glad. He didn't feel like answering anyone's questions right now. Dark took a seat in the living room.

"Master will be right with you!"

This was what Dark had been dreading. _Him_. He needed a place to stay and this place was the only thing he could think of. Dark looked up when a young man entered the room.

He was wearing glasses and had a look on his face that said "don't mess with me". He had blue hair and was only a bit shorter than Dark. He had light skin and was wearing formal clothing.

"Hello Dark."

"Hello Satoshi."

Satoshi gave Dark a smirk. Somehow, dying out in the streets didn't sound so bad anymore.

**TBC…………..**


	5. Satoshi's House

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Urusai - Shut Up.**

**One -Winged Tenshi: Chapter Five**

As soon as Towa finally noticed Daisuke, she had taken him to a guest room and tended to his injuries. She gave Dark an odd look when she saw that Daisuke was half-naked. Dark knew exactly what Towa was thinking. It seemed Satoshi was thinking the same thing because his smirk grew wider.

"What can I do for you, Dark?" Satoshi asked Dark.

Dark hated Satoshi. The guy was evil, manipulative, and did he mention evil? Dark had known Satoshi since they were five; their mothers were best friends. Of course, their mothers had forced them to become friends; it hadn't worked out so well. Satoshi was the same age as Dark, yet he acted like he was fifty.

Satoshi, in Dark's opinion, didn't know how to have fun. He always acted so maturely, he was always serious and he never broke the rules. Hanging out with Satoshi was as much fun as sticking a needle in your eye.

"Um…well…you see…Dark muttered.

"You must be in some deep shit if you came to me for help, Dark," said Satoshi.

"Hey! I didn't say I needed your help!" Dark exclaimed.

"Really? Are you sure?" Satoshi asked.

"Well…I might require some…assistance…" said Dark.

"You need my help," stated Satoshi.

"Maybe…just a little…" Dark said.

"Say it," Satoshi told Dark.

This was another reason Dark hated Satoshi's guts, the guy loved to humiliate Dark. Ever since they were young, they had been rivals at everything. They always tried to prove they were better than the other and loved to make each other feel weak. Dark knew Satoshi was enjoying this moment. Dark could see in Satoshi's eyes how he loved to make Dark feel like shit. For Daisuke, though, Dark was willing to put aside his pride and beg his worst enemy to let them stay at his house.

"Satoshi…I need your help…please," Dark said slowly.

Satoshi was satisfied with Dark's response.

"Alright Dark, I'll help you, but first, tell me what's going on," Satoshi ordered.

"I don't know where to start…" Dark said.

"How about at the beginning," Satoshi drawled sarcastically.

Dark glared at Satoshi. Even when Dark was trying to be civil, Satoshi just had to provoke him. Maybe Satoshi just didn't know how to be nice. It probably had something to do with him being raised like a heartless bastard.

"Fine, it started with Yuki, I guess," Dark began.

"You mean that whore you were screwing around with?" Satoshi asked Dark.

That was another thing Satoshi loved, making fun of Dark's love life. Satoshi had a way of making Dark sound like a whore, and all the people he dated like trash.

"_Yes_ Yuki, _anyway_, after I broke up with him, my mom found out about our relationship. I still don't know how she found out, but she did. We had a fight and she kicked me out," Dark told Satoshi.

"You got kicked out again?" Satoshi asked.

"Will you stop interrupting me! It's annoying," Dark said while glaring at Satoshi.

"Fine."

"After she kicked me out, I went to Krad's house. He let me stay there for a while, that's when I met Daisuke. I thought he was a servant or something, but I found out later that he's Krad's younger brother," Dark told Satoshi.

Satoshi did not fail to notice the way Dark smiled when he said Daisuke's name. Dark had never cared this much about one of his lovers before; Satoshi knew Daisuke must mean a lot to Dark.

"I really liked him, so we started hanging out. We would meet in the library; Daisuke loves books. It was great, until Krad found out. He went psycho and tried to kill me and Daisuke. I think he's been hurting Daisuke for a very long time…and…I want to protect him, so please, Satoshi, will you let me stay here for awhile?" Dark begged Satoshi.

Satoshi was surprised Dark was begging him for his help. Satoshi knew this must be very important to Dark.

"Alright Dark, you can stay," Satoshi reluctantly said.

"Arigatou," said Dark.

Dark felt better knowing he had a place to stay, even if it was with Satoshi. He would do anything to protect Daisuke; after all, Daisuke was his most precious person.

* * *

(Why can't I see?)

(So cold…)

"Daisuke!"

(Dark?)

"Daisuke!"

(Where are you?)

"Wake up! Please…"

(Wake up?)

* * *

CRASH

Dark fell over as Daisuke suddenly sat up.

(Guess he's awake now…)

"Dark, how long was I asleep?" Daisuke asked.

"Just a couple of hours," Dark replied while standing up.

"Where am I?" Asked Daisuke.

"We're at Satoshi's house…um…I told him everything…" said Dark.

"I see…"

KNOCK KNOCK

Dark watched as Satoshi entered the room with Towa-chan right behind him. Satoshi's face was expressionless while Towa-chan was muttering something about cute red heads.

"I see that you're awake. I have a few questions for you Niwa-san," Satoshi said.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi. How did that boy know his name? Why did he look so mean? Was he going to hit him?

"Are you going to hit me?" Daisuke asked in a quiet voice.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke with a look of surprise on his face while Dark was glaring daggers at Satoshi.

"No, I just have some questions," Satoshi replied.

"Okay…" Daisuke mumbled.

"Do you have any idea as though why your brother was abusing you?" Satoshi asked.

"No…" said Daisuke.

"It's probably because Daisuke is a Tenshi; I think Krad might have been jealous…" Dark told Satoshi. "He called Daisuke a monster and said some pretty messed up shit…"

"Why didn't you mention Daisuke is a Tenshi before?" Satoshi asked Dark.

"I forgot…" mumbled Dark.

"I didn't think Krad could be so messed up…" said Satoshi.

Towa-chan looked at her employer and his guests. Everyone was so depressed and gloomy looking. If it was something Towa-chan hated the most, it was sad people. Towa-chan liked happiness and smiles.

"Hey!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Towa-chan's voice. She could be very loud sometimes.

"No more frowning! I have an idea! Why don't Dark and Daisuke join us at your dinner party tonight?" Towa-chan asked Satoshi.

"That's not such a bad idea…it's settled, Dark and Daisuke will join us tonight," said Satoshi.

Dark paled. A dinner party? With Daisuke? This didn't sound like such a good idea. Daisuke wasn't used to being around people and well…he tended to say what was on his mind and asked embarrassing questions. Daisuke was very innocent and sometimes asked things that…well…he shouldn't. One question in particular had caused Dark to have sexual fantasies about Daisuke for weeks.

"_Have you ever been in a relationship before Dark?" Daisuke asked._

"_Yeah, I just broke up with my boyfriend, Yuki," replied Dark._

"_Boyfriend…?" mumbled Daisuke. "Hey Dark, were you in a relationship with a male?"_

"_Yes…why?" Asked Dark. He hoped Daisuke didn't have a problem with two boys being in a relationship._

"_Well…in all the textbooks…it only discussed relationships between a man and a woman. I didn't know two males could be in a relationship…" Daisuke told Dark._

"_Two girls can also be in a relationship," said Dark._

"_Interesting…what about sex?" Asked Daisuke._

_If Dark had been eating or drinking something at that moment, he would have started choking. He was just glad Daisuke hadn't referred to sex as sexual intercourse._

"_Well…um…two females…or two males can have sex…" Dark said with a blush on his face._

"_How? It's not talked about in any of my textbooks," Daisuke said._

_Dark really didn't want to be having this conversation with Daisuke._

"_Can you show me how?" Daisuke asked._

_Dark REALLY didn't want to discuss this. It was bad enough the red head plagued his dreams, but having him beg Dark to screw him was just too much. If Daisuke didn't stop now, he didn't know how long he could restrain himself from jumping the younger boy._

"_Er…um…look there's the library…let's go…read…and stuff…" Dark said._

"_Okay!" Daisuke exclaimed as he ran in to the library._

_Dark was just glad Daisuke had let the subject drop. He didn't think he could take any more of Daisuke's questions._

That had been on of the many times Daisuke had asked him those sorts of questions. When Daisuke had _begged_ him to kiss him, Dark finally snapped and jumped Daisuke. When Daisuke admitted his feelings for him, Dark couldn't take it anymore. He could have gotten all the way with Daisuke if it weren't for Krad. The guy just had terrible timing.

When Dark thought of Daisuke at a formal dinner party, horrible images flashed through his mind. Dark just had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. Dark couldn't let Daisuke go to that dinner party.

"Hey Satoshi!"

"What?" Asked an irritated blue-haired boy.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to let Daisuke go to that party."

"Relax Dark, it'll be good for him."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, what could happen?"

"Maybe you're right…"

How wrong Satoshi was, maybe if he had listened to Dark, everything wouldn't have turned into a complete disaster.

**TBC……………**

**Yes, I finally updated. This happens to be my favorite fic. Anyway please come check out the new C2 community by **frozenmagicfire. **It's called** **Shonenai. I'm a staff member there and all my stories are there.**


	6. The Party

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Urusai - Shut Up.**

**One -Winged Tenshi: Chapter Six**

"Daisuke! Take it off now!"

"No!"

"I'm not playing, Daisuke."

"Leave me alone."

CRASH

THUMP

CRASH

"DAISUKE!"

"AHHH! Get off of me!"

"Not until you take it off!"

"Fine… Just kidding!"

Satoshi's eyes widened when he heard Daisuke and Dark in the other room. What exactly were they doing in there?

"Satoshi-sama is a pervert," a voice behind him snickered.

"Towa-chan, do you know what those two are doing in there?" Satoshi asked.

"Daisuke refuses to wear a suit so Dark is trying to make him change his clothes," Towa-chan calmly informed Satoshi.

"Oh…I see…" muttered Satoshi.

CRASH

THUMP

"I hope they don't break anything…" mumbled Towa-chan.

Satoshi and his hyperactive maid decided to finish setting up the party rather than listen to Daisuke and Dark. There was still a lot of work to finish. Just as Satoshi finished instructing the caterer where to set up the food, Daisuke came downstairs.

He had a victorious smile on his face and was definitely _not_ wearing a suit. Daisuke was dressed in a plain shirt and a pair of pants. Dark came down the stairs a few minutes later. He looked exhausted and his hair was a mess.

"I guess Daisuke won," Satoshi commented with a smirk.

"Daisuke's got you whipped," Towa-chan told Dark.

Dark glared at both Satoshi and his creepy maid.

"Daisuke _will_ wear a suit if it's the last thing I do. I won't let him wear plain clothes," Dark informed Satoshi and Towa-chan.

"You are not the boss of me!" Daisuke childishly said.

"You can't just wear that," stated Dark.

"Why not?" Asked Daisuke.

"Because you look to cute and creepy perverts will take advantage of you!" Dark exclaimed.

"The only creepy pervert who wants to take advantage of me is you!" Daisuke shot back.

Dark really wished he hadn't taught Daisuke how to come up with come backs and sarcastic remarks. During the time they'd spent together, Dark had taught Daisuke sarcasm, swear words, insults, and some self-defense. Daisuke had also picked up many of Dark's bad habits…his stubbornness included. Daisuke was still naïve and had no understanding of the real world, but he now had a bit of Dark's qualities too.

"You corrupted this kid, Dark," said Satoshi, with a disapproving frown.

"Shut up you…you…you blue haired freak!" Exclaimed Dark.

"Idiot."

"Loser."

"Moron."

"Jackass."

Towa and Daisuke watched as Dark and Satoshi traded insults. Towa then remembered something she'd wanted to ask Daisuke ever since Dark brought him.

"Have…you…two…you…know…done it?" Towa-chan whispered, while her master and Dark were fighting.

"I do not understand. Done what?" Daisuke asked Towa-chan.

Daisuke was confused as though why Towa was whispering, but he didn't confront her about it.

"Sex…" the maid quietly stated.

"Why didn't you just ask that in the first place? Asked Daisuke.

"Well…it's not something you just ask…" Towa-chan said, with a blush on her face.

"We did," stated Daisuke.

"WHAT!" Shouted the surprised girl.

Dark and Satoshi stopped arguing when they heard the girl yell.

"Yeah…it was after we were invited to the dinner party. Dark said we had to be really quiet because he said Satoshi would get mad. It still hurts too and keeping quiet was hard because Dark kept-"

Dark covered Daisuke's mouth to prevent the red head from saying anything else. Daisuke still had a lot to learn… He tended to say things that weren't…appropriate…

"Daisuke, remember that chat we had?" Dark asked.

Daisuke nodded his head.

"I think you still haven't learned what's appropriate and what isn't," Dark stated.

Daisuke removed himself from Dark's grip. He had a confused expression on his face.

"I don't understand…she asked me a question…so I answered it. Did you want me to lie? I don't like lies," Daisuke replied.

"Well…no…but people don't talk about their sex life…" muttered Dark.

"But we _did_ have sex and we took a bath together aft-"

Dark, once again, put his hand over Daisuke's mouth.

"I think we need another chat," mumbled Dark.

Towa-chan and Satoshi watched Dark drag Daisuke upstairs. They both agreed to never mention the incident ever again and pretend it never happened. Their lives would be much better that way.

* * *

Daisuke was having the time of his life. He had never seen such interesting people before. The entire room was crowded and full of noise. The red head had lost Dark somewhere in the crowd. He preferred it this way, sometimes, Dark made up the dumbest rules. With Dark not around for awhile, he could do what he wanted. He hadn't been to a party since he was very little and he wanted to have some fun.

Daisuke noticed strange looking objects placed on a table. He guessed they must be some sort of food since everyone kept putting it in their mouths. There were many types of "food"on the table, but one in particular caught Daisuke's eye. It was green, squishy, and had a glossy surface. He saw many people had it on their plates and it interested Daisuke.

"Would you like some?" A young woman asked Daisuke.

Daisuke guessed she was one of Satoshi's maids, since she was wearing a uniform.

"Yes, please," replied Daisuke.

The woman handed Daisuke a plate with the strange green food. Daisuke poked it with a fork; it jiggled. Daisuke had never seen anything like it before.

"You shouldn't play with your food," a voice told Daisuke.

Daisuke turned to face the speaker.

"What is the name of this strange substance?" Daisuke asked the young woman, who had spoken.

"Um…it's jell-o," replied the woman.

"Jell-o…? What a strange name…" muttered Daisuke.

"Er…yeah…I…um…have to go…somewhere else…bye," the woman mumbled as she walked away quickly.

Daisuke didn't even pay attention as the woman left; he was too interested in the "jell-o." He decided to study it more later. Daisuke watched as a group of ladies walked past him. They were all giggling and chatting about things Daisuke didn't understand. Daisuke, though, didn't care about their conversation.

What interested Daisuke was the hair of the brunette. She had pulled the long locks into a tight braid that swung when she moved. Daisuke felt like tugging at the woman's hair as he watched her walk. He really didn't see the harm in just pulling at it. He wouldn't put that much force in it. Daisuke approached the woman from behind.

No one noticed, since they were so engrossed in their conversation. Daisuke wrapped his hand around the braid and pulled. Daisuke's yes widened as the braid came loose and fell into his hands. The woman didn't even notice. In fact, no one noticed. The woman still had hair, since Daisuke could see it peeking through her hat, but the braid had completely fallen off.

(Is this some sort of new disease…nothing like this was mentioned in any textbook… WHAT IF IT'S CONTAGEOUS! I do not want my hair to fall out too!)

By now, Daisuke was freaking out. He didn't understand what caused the woman to lose her hair or how to fix it. All he knew was that he was now holding the woman's braid in his hands.

(Maybe I pulled too hard…?)

Daisuke ran after the woman when he saw her walking away.

"Miss! Miss!" Daisuke called out.

"What is it!" The woman snapped.

She looked angry, in fact, her face seemed to only posses an angry expression. In all the time he had watched her, Daisuke hadn't seem her say or do a single nice thing.

"You lost your hair," stated Daisuke.

The woman stared at Daisuke for a moment, then her face turned red.

(Odd…Dark's face turns the exact same color…)

The woman snatched the object from Daisuke's hands and walked away with what little dignity she had left. Her "friends" burst out laughing.

(It must not be serious if they're all laughing about it… Oh well, maybe I should look at more food...)

Daisuke decided to forget about the lady and see what else was on that table.

"Watch it," said a brown haired girl, she looked annoyed and irritated.

"Gomen," mumbled Daisuke.

"I could have gotten hurt!" The girl shrieked.

Her high pitched voice hurt Daisuke's ears. He really didn't like this girl.

"Do you know who I am!" The girl exclaimed.

"Um…no," Daisuke said in a bored tone.

"I'm Harada Risa! My father's a VERY wealthy noble! You'd better show me some respect!" Risa haughtily said.

Daisuke remembered Risa. He had been friends with her, along with her twin sister Riku, when they had been young. As soon as Daisuke had lost his social standing, Risa had refused to play with him anymore. She stopped going to his house and if Risa didn't go, Riku wouldn't be allowed to go. Daisuke had lost all contact with any people he had been friends with. Daisuke was surprised to see Risa again.

"How did _you_ get invited to this party anyway? You hardly look like a noble, you look more like a servant," Risa snickered.

"Satoshi invited me…" muttered Daisuke.

"Satoshi…you must be very…close…to Satoshi-sama to speak his name with such familiarity…just what is your relationship with him?" Teased Risa.

"Well…he is Dark's friend," Daisuke quietly said.

Risa hadn't changed. She always had a way of making you feel bad when she talked to you. Daisuke had been friends with Riku and Risa just had to "put up with him" as she once said. It looked like she didn't remember him.

"Dark? What do you mean? Why are you hanging out with Dark?" Risa angrily asked.

"He is my boyfriend," stated Daisuke.

Risa looked like she was about to murder Daisuke, but then, she calmed down.

"You know, you're just a toy to Dark," Risa smirked.

All she had to do was mess with Daisuke a little and he would stay away from Dark.

"What do you mean?" Asked Daisuke

"He's been with me for a while; you're just...keeping my place warm. I'm the one he loves," Risa stated.

Risa had seen Dark date guys before…but she was sure it was all a phase. That's why she told Dark's mother about Yuki. If his mother confronted him about it, Dark was sure to realize what he'd been doing was wrong. Unfortunately, Dark hadn't seen it that way. He left and went to Krad's house. This had angered Risa, but what made her madder, was that Dark had gotten himself another boyfriend.

"I see," replied Daisuke. "Have you ever read a psychology book?"

"What?" Asked Risa, confused by Daisuke's question.

"I suppose not, you would probably get confused after the first page," chuckled Daisuke.

"Are you calling me _stupid_!" Snapped Risa.

"I have learned a lot about psychology, mind games for example," smirked Daisuke.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Screeched Risa.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do," glared Daisuke.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," stuttered Risa.

"You are just trying to make me doubt my relationship with Dark. You are jealous," stated Daisuke.

"T-that's not true," insisted Risa.

"You are nothing more than a liar," smirked Daisuke.

"Y-you little-"

"Daisuke!" A voice called out.

Dark pushed his way through the crowd towards the red head.

"Where were you?" Dark asked.

Dark's eyes widened when he saw who was standing next to Daisuke. There are very few things Dark is afraid, Risa is one of them. Dark had known Risa about as long as he had known Satoshi. Dark's mother believed Risa would be the perfect bride for Dark. She'd been trying to set them up for about as long as she had tried to make Satoshi and Dark friends. Both plans ended with the same result. Dark hated Risa even more than Satoshi, if that was even possible.

The girl made Dark's skin crawl. She had a voice that could make bystanders go deaf, her perfume was so strong it made your eyes burn, her hair always had horrible ribbons in it, and she wore clothes that weren't even suited for sitting; all in all, Risa was just plain boring. She was also vain, shallow, selfish, clueless, but not in a cute Daisuke sort of way, and a gold digging bitch.

Everyone knew Risa was looking to marry a rich sucker. She wanted the kind of life where she sat on her ass all day while eating expensive chocolates. She expected her husband to make the money and her to spend it. Basically, she wanted to be a trophy wife. She wasn't the type of person Dark was interested in, but the girl just couldn't take a hint.

"Hi Dark!" Risa said, in a high pitched girly voice.

"Er…how's it going…?" Dark asked.

"Well, I just bought these new shoes and-"

"May we go?" Daisuke asked coldly, gutting off Risa's rant.

Dark raised an eyebrow at Daisuke's tone.

"Wait!" Risa shouted as she grabbed Dark's arm.

"Can we leave?" Daisuke asked again.

Dark could tell Daisuke was upset so he decided to do as Daisuke asked.

"Sorry Risa, but I have to go," Dark told the girl.

He really wasn't sorry, but if he wasn't polite to her, she'd cry and he'd never hear the end of it. Dark took Daisuke's hand and led him upstairs to his room. When they got there, Daisuke flung himself onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" Dark asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I did not like what she said…" muttered Daisuke.

"Risa?"

"Yeah…"

"What did she say to you?"

"S-she said you loved her and that I was just…a replacement…"

Dark stoked Daisuke's hair and chuckled.

"I have no interest in Risa and I promise I'll never cheat on you," Dark told Daisuke with a smile.

"You had better not," the red head mumbled.

"He he he," Dark snickered.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Daisuke, confused by Dark's actions.

"It's just…you always speak so politely," Dark told Daisuke.

"Is that bad?" The younger boy asked.

"Well no…but you don't even use contractions…" Dark mumbled.

"Well…I learned to speak through textbooks…"

"Try using slang."

"Fine."

"He he he he."

"You're still laughing…"

"There you go!"

Daisuke hit Dark over the head with a pillow. He went crashing to the floor.

"That was mean," pouted Dark.

"You laughed at me," stated Daisuke.

Dark jumped on the bed and pinned Daisuke down.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened and Towa-chan stood in the doorway.

"Satoshi asked me to make sure you didn't take advantage of Daisuke, Dark," smirked Towa.

(Stupid bastard)

"Tell him to leave me alone!" Exclaimed the angered violet haired teen.

"Dark…your mother's here…" Towa quietly said.

Dark raised an eyebrow. Why would his mother come? She'd usually just wait until he came back home to talk. What could she want?

"Alright, I'm coming," mumbled Dark. "I'll be back, Daisuke."

"Okay," replied Daisuke.

Dark left with Towa-chan to see his mother, leaving Daisuke all alone.

**TBC………….**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while… School finally ended on June 2. My final GPA was a 99.79 out of a 100. I got all A's for the year in all my classes. Yay! I also have nine credits and I only need five to pass 9th grade. Yay! Anyway, review!**


	7. Weddings and Windows

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Urusai - Shut Up.**

**One -Winged Tenshi: Chapter Seven**

Daisuke stared up at the ceiling. He didn't feel like going downstairs again. His good mood had been ruined by Risa. He knew Risa was lying about what she had said, but a part of him believed her. The red head decided to get some fresh air. He stepped out of the room and into the hall.

CREAK

Daisuke heard something upstairs; he also felt a chill. It was like the temperature had dropped several degrees. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go and see what was upstairs, but Daisuke hadn't seen enough horror movies to know this. The cute ones always die first! The ignorant boy headed towards the stairs. He began to climb up to the next floor.

It seemed to get colder and colder. There was no light and everything was pitch black. Daisuke kept climbing the stairs until he reached the highest floor in the house. Daisuke saw a door open and headed towards it. He stepped inside the empty room and looked around. Maybe he had imagined things? There was nothing in the room, not even furniture. It looked like it hadn't been used in years.

There was a dusty window in the center of the room, though. If you looked through it, you could see a forest. There were several large trees and Daisuke spotted what looked like a wolf. It looked dangerous.

CLICK

Daisuke heard the sound of a door being locked. There was no one in the room, so who had locked the door? The door could only be opened by a key, it didn't matter what side of the door you were on. If you didn't have a key, you couldn't open the door.

"Daisuke…"

By now, the red head was scared. He hoped he was hearing things because that voice belonged to…him…

* * *

Dark walked downstairs to meet with his mother. He had no idea what she might want, but he was sure it wasn't something good. Dark spotted his mother. She was gossiping with some of her friends when he arrived. Well…they weren't really her friends. They were more like her "inner circle." Basically it was just old ladies that had nothing better to do than insult people and talk about how much better they were than everyone else.

"Hello Mother," Dark greeted the older woman.

"Hello Dark," the woman replied sweetly.

Now, Dark was worried. The last time his mother had spoken to him that way, he had been kicked out of his house. He didn't trust the conniving woman in front of him. She was up to something sneaky. Dark suspected she spent all her time plotting schemes. It wasn't like she actually worked or anything, so she had a lot of free time.

"Dark dear…I think I might have been a little hard on you and I apologize," Dark's mother stated in a voice so sweet, you could tell it was fake.

(Riiight…)

Dark's mother wasn't known for apologizing to people, in fact, this was the first time she had told anyone she was sorry. Now Dark was sure there was something strange going on. She wanted something…or was about to screw him over.

"Um…okay…" Dark suspiciously replied.

"I want you to come home," Mrs. Mousey told her son.

This was too good to be true…which it probably wasn't.

"Really?" Asked Dark.

"Of course! We have to make preparations for the wedding!"

"Wedding?"

"Yes, your wedding to Risa."

"WHAT!"

A few people turned to stare at Dark.

"Let's talk about this outside," suggested Mrs. Mousey.

Dark's mother led him to the mansion's gardens. There was no one around so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What wedding?" The teen angrily asked his mother.

"Dark, it's time to settle down and get married," she replied.

"WITH RISA!"

"She'll make a wonderful bride."

"NO!"

Dark turned around and started to walk away from his mother. There was no way he was marrying Risa Harada! He'd rather have his arm cut off! Dark couldn't stand the girl. She got on his nerves.

"You don't have a choice," Mrs. Mousey quietly stated.

Dark turned around to face his mother. He hadn't liked what she had said. He knew she was smirking right now. She had something up her sleeve.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"If you don't marry Risa, you'll lose everything. I'll disown you and leave you out in the street," the woman smirked.

(WHAT!)

"I don't care!" Shouted the pissed off boy. "I don't need you! I have Daisuke!"

"Yes…Daisuke… Such a…nuisance… Dumb little red head…"

(Wait… My mother's had never met Daisuke… How did she know he's a red head? What did she do!)

"What about him?" Asked Dark nervously.

"Well, you see son. I've already taken care of that problem," smiled Mrs. Mousey.

"W-What did you do? The purple haired teen stuttered.

"Nothing…there was a problem…and I took care of it. This is for your own good, Dark."

"What are y-"

THUMP

Dark felt as though everything was spinning as he hit the ground. He was getting dizzy and he couldn't seem to concentrate. His mother had injected something into his arm, but he couldn't figure out what. Dark's head hurt and he felt very sleepy for some reason. The teen couldn't stay awake any longer and soon fell asleep.

Dark's mother watched her son fall down. She made no attempt to help him. The woman waited until she was sure Dark was unconscious, then she dragged him to her carriage. The driver didn't question as though why she was dragging an unconscious teen. He knew better than to ask if he wanted to keep his job. The driver took Mrs. Mousey and her son home.

When they arrived, the driver watched the woman carry the boy, who he realized was Dark, into the house. The driver did what all the other servants did, he shut his mouth and decided to never speak of this to anyone.

* * *

Daisuke backed away from the figure in front of him. Of all the people he had expected to encounter tonight, he hadn't expected to meet up with …him.

"Daisuke…maybe it's time you learned your place."

Daisuke flinched at the words.

"I'm sorry…Father…" muttered Daisuke.

The terrified boy watched as Kosuke Niwa stepped forward. Daisuke's eyes had adjusted to the lack of light and he could make out the outline of his father.

"You didn't turn out like I wanted…no…you had to be born…disabled…crippled…" continued Kosuke. "I gave you money…a place to live…yet you still found a way to ruin my life…"

Daisuke looked away. He couldn't look his father in the eye. He knew he was a big disappointment. He hadn't become the son his father wanted. He was a failure.

"You couldn't just fade away…" muttered Daisuke's father. "You couldn't just disappear and die in that house."

That was the reason Daisuke's father had given him all that money and left him the house. He had hoped Daisuke would live out the rest of his days all alone in that house. That way, no one would find out Kosuke had a son. The man was ashamed that his son was crippled. He had hoped to cut Daisuke out of his life, now though, that was impossible.

"You just had to embarrass me!" The man angrily stated. "Running around with that boy!"

Dark come from a famous family. Now that he was dating Daisuke, everyone wanted to know about the red head. It was only a matter of time before they found out who his father was. Niwa wasn't a common last name. Kosuke didn't want his acquaintances to know he had a gay son, much less a crippled one. He'd be a laughing stock. There was only one way to fix this…

"I hate you!" Screamed Daisuke.

Kosuke was a little startled by the outburst.

"Y-You never loved me! All you care about is your social standing and your money!" Yelled Daisuke. "You did everything you could so people wouldn't know I existed… You locked me away… I hate you!"

"You're right," Kosuke calmly replied. "I never loved you or cared about you in any way. You should have learned Daisuke… You're unwanted!"

Daisuke felt two a strong blast of icy wind push him forward. He didn't have time to react before he heard the sound of something breaking. He realized it was the window behind him. The glass shattered under Daisuke's weight. Shards of glass cut through Daisuke clothes and delicate skin. Daisuke felt himself falling towards the ground.

(Dark…please…help me…)

Deep down, Daisuke knew no one was going to help him. He was going to die.

* * *

Dark woke up in his bedroom. His head was pounding. He felt as though he had a hangover, even though he had only had three drinks. The last thing he remembered was talking with his mother…then…

(SHE DRUGGED ME!)

Dark shot up in bed and headed to the door. He had to get out of here. His mother had finally snapped. She was crazy. Dark turned the doorknob. It was locked, of course. He probably should have seen that coming. It was a good thing he had practiced picking locks. It took Dark two seconds to get the lock open. He stepped out in the hall way and looked around. He would have gone through one of the windows, but bars had been placed on them.

Dark stealthily maneuvered himself through the halls. They were empty, which was odd. Usually there were at least ten or twelve servants in the house at all times. He shouldn't have let his guard down around his mother. He should have known better.

"Dark, what are you doing?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dark turned to face the scariest female in the entire universe. Risa Harada. She was wearing a different dress than the one she had at the party. It was black and _very_ short. The dress barely went past her thighs. Risa's legs were completely exposed. Dark was sure he'd have nightmares later. The girl's hair was in her usual hairstyle.

(Not that…I hate that ribbon…)

The one thing Dark couldn't stand about Risa was the ribbons she always wore. Dark had nothing against ribbons; he just had many things against _Risa_ wearing them. Ribbons would look cute on someone like say…Daisuke! They did not, however, look cute on Risa. Every other guy disagreed with Dark, though. It was just some weird thing he didn't like about Risa.

"Do you like my new ribbon?" Risa asked, while trying to look cute.

Dark flinched and shuddered.

"Wait! What are you doing in my house! Ho did you get in!" The purple haired teen suspiciously asked.

"Your mother let me in silly," giggled Risa.

(That giggle…ew…)

"W-Why?" Dark nervously asked.

"For our marriage!" Stated Risa.

"I don't like girls!" Yelled Dark.

"But you've dated girls before, and you'll learn to love me," smiled Risa.

"Yeah well…I don't like girls anymore!"

"Then what do you like?" Asked Risa with a frown.

"Daisuke!"

Risa's expressions darkened at the mention of the red head.

"So you like boys?" Risa quietly asked.

"No," replied Dark. "I don't like boys, just Daisuke."

Risa wasn't pleased with what she was hearing. Dark was supposed to be hers, not Daisuke's. It didn't matter. Daisuke would soon be out of the way and Dark would _have_ to love her.

"Don't worry about it, Dark!" The psychotic girl cheerfully exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked.

"We've already taken care of the boy."

"Who's we?"

Dark got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Daisuke was in danger! He had to do something! The teen shoved Risa to the ground and ran to the front door. No one stopped him as he ran to Daisuke.

* * *

Krad was rather pleased with how things were turning out. Kosuke had been furious when he had told him what Daisuke had been up to. The man would do anything to preserve his reputation. Krad was sure he had allied himself with Dark's mother. Both were controlling parents that would do anything to have things go their way. Then, there was Risa Harada.

Everyone knew about her affections towards Dark. She was a laughing stock, someone to be mocked. She flirted and threw herself at Dark, even though she didn't stand a chance. The girl was obviously insane. He remembered when she was younger.

Risa used to come over and play with Daisuke all the time. She'd probably forgotten him, though. Risa was the same as she was before. She'd probably had some part in Kosuke's scheme. She was just that type of girl. But Krad wouldn't be satisfied with Daisuke's death. He wanted to kill Dark too. He had shown his little brother kindness by letting him live and what does he do? He steals the person he loves the most.

Krad had gone out with Dark first. The purple haired teen had broken things off, though. Sure they both agreed to be friends, but that wasn't what the blonde really wanted. He could have won Dark's heart again, if Daisuke hadn't intervened. The little slut had taken Dark behind his back.

Krad didn't share, especially when it came to Dark. If he couldn't have him, no one could. His brother had stolen everything else from him, but he would not have Dark. He had been born a Tenshi, received love from everyone that knew him, gotten more money than him, and now this! He wouldn't stand for it, though. Soon, both of them would pay. Dark and Daisuke would see why he wasn't someone to mess with.

* * *

Dark used his wings to fly towards Satoshi's house. He was afraid he wouldn't make it in time. He landed in front of the house's entrance and went inside. The house was empty, so the party must have ended already. There were no signs of Satoshi or Towa anywhere.

"Daisuke!" Dark called out.

He ran upstairs to see if his lover was still in his bedroom.

"Daisuke!"

The room was empty. Dark was hysterical right now. He had no idea where Daisuke was, or if he was even alive.

"DAISUKE!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Asked a sleepy voice.

Dark turned around and gripped Towa-chan by the shoulders. The girl was startled as Dark shook her.

"Have you seen Daisuke?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"N-No," Stuttered the girl.

"Damn!"

"What's going on!"

"I think my mother did something to him!"

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't do anything like that… Okay, so maybe she would. I'll get Satoshi."

Satoshi was not pleased to be woken up in the middle of the night. After yelling several obscenities at Dark, he agreed to help look for Daisuke. The search wasn't going too well, though. They looked for hours and there were no signs of the red head. Dark decided to look on the last floor, even though Satoshi told him it was never used. It was as empty and dark as Satoshi said it would be. It really did look like it hadn't been used in years.

Dark's coat was caught on a rusty nail. H almost screamed, but he stopped himself in time. Dark Mousey did not scream…really…okay so maybe he'd screamed a couple of times before, but no one knew about it. The teen decided to take off his coat. It was ruined anyway; the nail had caused a big tear in one of the sleeves. That's when Dark felt something odd. It was a chill. He hadn't felt it before because of his thick coat, but he felt it now.

(Where's it coming from? There!)

Dark stepped into the room. It was definitely where the chill had come from. The room was covered in ice and the window was broken. Dark stepped closer to the window. When he looked through the window, he saw the ground was covered in blood and glass. Dark knew that he was too late.

**TBC…………….**

**Would I actually kill Daisuke? Yes. Absolutely. Most definitely. I'm plotting his death right now. Will he actually die in this fanfics? Maybe… Staryday knows me too well... So do Bryttaney, Jess, and Reb. They know exactly what I would do…**


	8. Finding Daisuke

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark X Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**(Thoughts)**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Arigatou - Thank you.**

**Aniki – Big brother.**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry.**

**Hai – Yes.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Urusai - Shut Up.**

**One -Winged Tenshi: Chapter Eight**

It hurt. Whenever he moved his whole body hurt. Daisuke kept crawling on the forest floor, distancing himself from the place he had fallen. He had piece of glass going through his shoulder and cuts all over his body. Daisuke could fell that there was something wrong with his leg; it was probably broken. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much, then again, he had been pushed out a window. That had…sucked as Dark would have put it. He sure hadn't seen it coming.

He was probably lucky to be alive. The fall could have done a lot worse. Still…he was battered and crawling around in a forest he didn't recognize…it wasn't exactly the best situation to been in. Daisuke wondered if someone would come look for him. Would anyone notice he wasn't there? Would anyone care? Would anyone find him? He wanted to be back at Satoshi's house with Dark instead of lost in a forest, but what if his father was still out there? What is he hurt Dark?

He felt sick whenever he thought about the horrible things his father, or even Krad, could do to Dark. They weren't nice people. To get what they wanted…they'd go as far as they had to. The two weren't known for their kindness and generosity. Dark would be fine…right? Of course he would! Dark was capable of taking care of himself. Still… Daisuke couldn't help but worry about the purple haired teen.

"Just…keep moving…" Daisuke muttered to himself.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been outside, but it felt like forever and he was tired. It was getting cold and his clothes had been shredded. There were rips and tears all over his clothing and the material hadn't been thick to begin with. He would freeze to death if this continued. The noises, which were obviously being made by wild animals, weren't helping either. He half expected a wolf to pop out from the bushes. So far, all that had showed up were two bunnies and a squirrel. The squirrel had looked vicious, though…it had really big cheeks…

"I-I'm n-not s-scared…" the red head repeated a few times.

His stuttering and cracking voice proved otherwise, though. He didn't remember much about the fall. He had hit a couple of trees and been smacked around for a bit. He lost consciousness and finally woke up in a ditch surrounded by huge trees. He'd been walking looking around for a way back to the house ever since. He had made little progress since he couldn't walk and had no idea where he was going. Why wasn't there a map or some sort of sign? Why did the house need a forest anyway? Okay…so his house had a forest too…but that was beside the point!

The place was too big! Satoshi was one guy, why did he need such a big house? This was getting him nowhere… He was no closer to finding out where he was and he'd been ranting in his head for what seemed the past twenty minutes. Oh great, just what he needed. Now he was crazy. Just great… Daisuke flinched as his hand came in contact with a sharp rock. He hadn't seen it and he had placed his hand over it while he had been crawling. Now that he thought about it, his leg was probably not broken. He had just sprained his ankle or something. That seemed more logical.

He wasn't used to this. He had spent the better part of his life indoors. He wasn't used to feeling such pain and despair. Sure his brother had hit him before, but he had never really broken any bones or anything. Being in a forest was new too. Even when he had gone outside as a child, the forest had always been off-limits. It had been deemed dangerous and not somewhere a child should play. Daisuke didn't know what kinds of things dwelled in the a forest.

He had always read stories in which the most horrible things happened to characters when they went into forests. Monsters would attack them and gobble them up, or they'd run into enchantments and illusions. Sure, he hadn't believed in those things at first…but now… The forest he was in sure looked like something out of a horror novel. There was a monster lurking about, his father, and he did have to worry about magic. Of course, the people lost were sometimes found. Like the princesses were always found by their princes and the princes always used their intelligence and strength to find a way to fix everything.

Even though this wasn't a story, he still had a prince that'd come and save him. Dark would find him and take him home. He was sure of it.

* * *

Dark was freaking out. He wasn't running down hallways in his underwear screaming or anything, but he was freaking out. He had screamed at the top of his lungs when he had seen the blood. This, of course, had alerted Satoshi that Dark had found something. After trying to decipher what Dark was saying, Satoshi figured out that Daisuke's blood was probably what had caused that big red stain on the forest floor. It seemed the fact that Daisuke was hurt made Dark very angry.

He had stopped ranting and was giving the window a murderous glare. The teen's body was shaking with rage and he looked ready to kill. Satoshi figured he should try to calm Dark down before he did something he might regret. Whoever had done this was obviously going to get the crap beat out of them by Dark…if not worse.

"Hey…" the blue-haired boy called out. "We have to go find Daisuke…it'll be okay."

He placed his hand on the purple-haired teen's shoulder and led him to the door. They walked down the hall in silence. Both were worried about the red head. The pair grabbed their coats and walked out the front door. The estate was huge. It had several gardens and an enormous forest. Even Satoshi hadn't been everywhere yet. It was easy to get lost and some parts where dangerous. Both were using magic to illuminate their path using a simple spell that was easy to master.

The light the spell created didn't illuminate the whole woodland, though. The place was huge and there was no way they'd be able to search the whole thing in one night, which would be a problem. Daisuke was probably very weak right now and he couldn't survive in this place alone. He'd never been outdoors much, so he didn't know much about it. He could eat something that was poisonous or get attacked by something dangerous.

Dark feared for Daisuke's safety. He didn't want anything to happen to the boy and he couldn't protect him if he wasn't around him. He had never felt so worried in his entire life. He had never cared about someone else this much before. He'd had flings and all…but nothing like this. This was different. Daisuke was important to him, more important than anything else. If he lost him…

"We'll find him."

Dark looked over to Satoshi. How could the blue-haired boy be so sure? For all they knew, Daisuke could already be dead. How could Satoshi be so calm? Then again, Daisuke didn't mean as much to him as he did to Dark. Satoshi couldn't understand what he was feeling because he'd never fallen in love with anyone before. The stoic boy had never shown interest in anyone before. Dark looked over to the other boy. Satoshi had always been described as cold and heartless.

The boy never seemed to show emotions and always bottled things up inside. He never really showed affection towards anyone, not even his family. He preferred to live alone rather than with his relatives and didn't socialize very much, not even when he threw parties. Everything made him sort of a mystery. Dark supposed that in a way, Satoshi was his only real friend besides Daisuke. Even though they were always at each other's throats, they always helped each other out when they were in need. It was an odd friendship, but it worked.

"We should spread out!" Dark called out to Satoshi.

They had been searching for a long time with no results. It was frustrating Dark and making him into a nervous wreck. He tried to keep his cool, after all, becoming hysterical wasn't going to help Daisuke, but he was loosing his last nerve. He didn't know how much longer he could go on without having his cute boyfriend in his arms.

"We'll just get ourselves lost too," Satoshi replied calmly.

"I don't care!" The aggravated teen snapped. "We're not getting anything done now as it is!"

"This isn't helping, Dark! Calm down!"

"NOTHING IS HELPING! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FIND HIM!"

Satoshi sighed. This seemed to really have taken its toll on the other teen. Things were so complicated and hard right now. He wished everything could just be simple, but things rarely worked out that way. There was always something in your way to complicate things. Life wasn't easy or fair. Many people never got what they wanted and misery was a common thing.

"Dark…we'll find him," the blue haired boy said simply.

Dark shrugged and continued his search. He wanted to believe the other boy…but it was so hard. He took no comfort in the other's words and couldn't help but feel like he was never going to see Daisuke again.

* * *

Things are never what they seem. People change before your eyes and are never who you thought they were. Someone dear to you could turn into someone else and you'd be powerless to stop it. Sometimes, Daisuke thought Krad had changed, but then he realized, Krad hadn't changed, he had. His older brother had meant the world to him. He had been his only family and contact to the outside world. They had shared a bond, even if it had been a twisted one.

Daisuke would stay hidden in the shadows, while Krad would bask in praise and glory. The blonde had always been smart. He had made tons of money on his own and his wealth increased every day. People admired his business tactics and sought out his advice. Women threw themselves at his feet and marriage was on all of their minds. Daisuke had led a different life. He had never been noticed and always been kept hidden. He was shunned and something tossed aside.

They had been brothers and Daisuke had thought there was no stronger bond. The young red head knew of Krad's cruelty and secrets; he could read his brother like an open book. It was the same with Krad, he knew everything about Daisuke…at least…he had. The red head was no longer the same weak child he had been before. He had learned to stand up for himself and face his fears. He had found someone who loved him and discovered what love was. He no longer thought of Krad as his most important person. The bond they had shared as family paled in comparison to the one he shared with Dark.

It seemed like now he saw Krad for what he really was, a monster. He had always thought his brother was the greatest person alive and even though he did bad things, he was still the best. He had refused to admit to himself just how much his brother really hated him. Maybe, somewhere deep inside, he had hoped those malicious feelings weren't real. But…it seemed like he had been lying to himself for a long time. Dark opened his eyes to the truth.

He saw what love really was and realized…his brother didn't feel that way towards anyone. Krad didn't understand love because he didn't have a heart. How could he? He did horrible things to people and didn't spare them a second glance. No one with a heart could do such things. If he had really had a heart, he wouldn't have left him all alone… It had been dark and so lonely. Daisuke had been abandoned in that side of the house and left all alone while his brother did who knows what.

He had tried to make the best of it, but it hadn't worked. If Dark hadn't saved him from the loneliness, he was sure he would have died. He had already started to forget how to speak and smile. There had been no one to talk to or smile for, so he had just stopped doing those things. He had always heard the other children speaking about their brothers and his was nothing like theirs. Krad had never protected or helped him…what a joke…that was all a lie…protect? Help? Krad would never do such things and it made Daisuke sad to think about it.

He wasn't sure where he was right now. It was so cold and dark. His head hurt and he was shivering. Daisuke felt his vision get blurry and he felt like he was going to be sick. Every time he tried to crawl, he fell. It was like his arms weren't strong enough to support him anymore. He fell on top of some leaves and curled up into a ball. It seemed this was as far as he could go. He had no more strength to keep moving.

He started coughing loudly and couldn't seem to stop. He was sure his cheeks were flushed, but he couldn't figure out why. The woods seemed more menacing by the minute and he wished more than ever that he was back in his room. Maybe it would have been better if he had never left his home. He wouldn't have caused Dark any trouble and he wouldn't be lying in the middle of a dark forest all alone. He could have died all alone in his room, forgotten. No…that wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted to be with Dark. He didn't care if he was being selfish, but he wanted to be with Dark forever.

He had never asked for anything before since there had never been anything he really wanted, but he wanted something now. There was sound. Was someone coming for him? Daisuke turned his head a little and came face to face with a pair of glowing yellow eyes. He wanted to scream, but his voice seemed to have given out. This wasn't a rescuer…he knew this for sure.

Fear filled Daisuke as he saw the wolf advance towards him. It was bigger than normal and looked very hungry. It circled him like the predator it was and watched his every move. Daisuke knew he couldn't escape it, so trying wouldn't do any good. He was too weak to run away and moving might startle it into attacking. He was trapped and all alone. There was no one here to help him. He had no idea what to do. That's when the wolf pounced. His teeth sunk into the red head's arm.

This time, Daisuke found his voice and he screamed. His voice filled the entire area. He never knew he could be this loud, but he wasn't under normal circumstances right now. Right now, his left arm was being torn up by a wild creature that wanted to eat him. He felt his consciousness slipping and this was not good. If he didn't do something, he'd be killed…but his eyes were dropping and he couldn't seem to stay awake. It hurt…but he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Sorry…Dark…" he whispered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

He heard a scream. Dark turned his head in the direction of the sound. It had definitely been Daisuke's voice. His eyes widened and he ran in the direction of where he heard the scream. His feet made crunching noises as twigs snapped under his feet. Branches scratched his face as he ran towards the voice. He tripped a few times, but he kept going. Satoshi was right behind him, but he paid no mind to the other boy. Only one thing mattered to him right now: rescuing Daisuke.

When Dark reached his destination, he could have cried. Sure enough, the red head was there. Okay, so he was a bit battered, but he was there. When the relieved teen saw the wolf, he attacked it without a second thought. He was angry and emotionally unstable right now. He didn't care who had to hurt as long as Daisuke was okay. He threw a thunder ball at the animal. It was wounded severely and blood splattered all over the place. All Dark could think about was how it had Daisuke's blood in its mouth. It had hurt what he loved the most and it would feel as much pain as it made Daisuke feel.

"STOP! DARK! NO!" Satoshi yelled.

Dark had been about to completely destroy the animal when Satoshi had yelled for him to stop. The wounded wolf had made his escape during Dark's hesitation. The angry purple-haired teen turned to face his friend.

"Why the hell did you stop me!" He asked with rage.

"Daisuke…wouldn't have been pleased if you had killed it…" the other teen said slowly. "He wouldn't have wanted you to become some sort of killer…the way you looked just now…you looked like a demon…"

Dark knew Satoshi was right. Daisuke would never hurt anyone and he would have been devastated if he had found out Dark had killed something, even an animal. The red head was just too nice for his own good. He was always worried about everyone else and always put himself behind everyone else. He was always more concerned about other people's wellbeing than his own. It was just something else that made him cute.

"I know…" mumbled Dark.

"Let's help Daisuke now," Satoshi commanded as he crouched down to have a look at Daisuke.

The boy was in real bad shape. There was distinct bruising on many parts of his body as well as deep gashes. Dark was horrified to find that Daisuke's skin was a dark purple color and that his clothes were covered in blood. The once clean clothes the boy had been wearing were now dirty and torn. A piece of glass was still going through his shoulder and his cheeks were covered in tiny cutes that were probably also caused by glass. It also looked like Daisuke's leg was either broken or he had a sprained ankle. Dark was no doctor, so he couldn't be sure.

"What do we do!" Asked Dark, panicked by what he saw.

"I don't know if we should move him…" began Satoshi. "…we might make things worse…"

"He'll fucking die if we don't do something!" Dark yelled at the calm boy.

Satoshi nodded and sighed, "I guess it'd be best to move him…"

Dark moved past Satoshi and carefully lifted Daisuke. He secured his arms around the younger teen and held him close. He didn't want to lose him again and felt as though if he let go, Daisuke would disappear. Dark followed Satoshi as they made their way back to the house. Their search was over and they had finally found Daisuke.

* * *

(Warm…)

(Yes…it's warm now…but…I'm still tired…)

(So tired…)

(Sleep…yes…sleep…)

Daisuke had been asleep for three days now. He had been running an extremely high fever as well as contracted infections from all the wounds he had. It had been pretty bad and there had been a high chance he wouldn't survive. Even now, there was risk, though not as great as before. He was no longer covered in blood or dirtied. Dark had made sure Daisuke was cleaned up and properly cared for. He hadn't left the red head's side since he had been found.

"Is he awake yet?"

Dark looked up from his seat towards the doorway. He watched the purple haired teen enter the room. Of course Daisuke wasn't awake yet! If he had woken up, he would have told him by now. Dark glared a little at the other boy and then went back to watching his lover sleep. Daisuke looked so clam and peaceful, yet he knew he could very well be dying at this very moment.

"Does it look like he's woken up!" Dark snapped.

Satoshi sighed. Dark had been irritable ever since they had found Daisuke. He spent all his time in a chair, waiting for the younger boy to wake up. He only moved to go to the bathroom and occasionally stretch his legs. He ate his meals there and did nothing but watch the red head sleep. It was very unhealthy, but Satoshi didn't know how to get Dark to move.

"I can watch him for awhile," offered Satoshi.

"I'm perfectly capable of caring for Daisuke!" Dark shot back.

"I didn't say you weren't, I just wanted to know if you needed a break."

"I don't need a break! What I need is for Daisuke to wake up!"

The blue haired boy was getting very angry right now. Dark was acting like a child. He knew it was painful to watch Daisuke in such a state, but it was no excuse to act like a brat. Dark needed to get some fresh air. It wouldn't do him any good if he also got sick. Why did the teen have to be so difficult?

"I know this hurts…" began Satoshi slowly. "…but you need to get a grip! Stop acting like such an asshole! This isn't helping Daisuke get better!"

Dark fumed and yelled back at Satoshi, "What the hell do you know! Leave me alone!"

"Your fucking attitude isn't helping anyone!"

"Yeah? Well your dumbass ideas aren't helping either!"

"You're acting like a child! Think about Daisuke!"

"I am!"

"Dark…" a soft voice interrupted.

Dark and Satoshi turned to see Daisuke slowly open his eyes. He looked so pale and tired even though he had been sleeping for awhile now. His eyes were half open, as though he'd fall asleep again at any moment. His cheeks were still flushed and it was obvious his fever wasn't completely gone. Most of the bruising had started healing and the cuts on his cheeks were hardly noticeable now.

Dark took the glass of water that had been placed on the nightstand and placed it under Daisuke's lips. The younger boy greedily drank the cool water and tried to sit up, though he found it a bit difficult.

"Don't push yourself," muttered Dark as he helped Daisuke sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"It's hot…" replied the red head slowly.

Dark quickly pulled back some of the covers in order to cool off Daisuke. He didn't want him to be too hot.

"You've been asleep for three days," Satoshi stated.

"I don't feel well…" Daisuke mumbled.

It was true, he felt terrible. His head hurt a lot, and he felt kind of dizzy. His nose was running and his eyes kept insisting it was bedtime. It was hard to stay awake. Daisuke's mouth felt dry and his eyes hurt because of the light. He felt as though he was going to throw up and he needed more sleep. He had never felt this bad before and why was he shaking? Even though he wasn't cold at all, he was shaking. This was all so strange.

"You have a bad fever and most of your cuts were infected," Dark whispered as he got into bed with Daisuke.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke asked as he turned his head to face Dark.

It hurt to even move a little. Why did he feel so dizzy? He was sure the room would start spinning anytime soon. He felt worse now than when he did while he had been outside. But…at least he was with Dark again. Daisuke was sure that if Dark was with him, everything would be fine. He'd get better and be with the older boy again.

"I'm tired now…" mumbled Daisuke as he buried his face in the older boy's shoulder. "I wanna sleep…"

"Okay," replied Dark quietly, as he pulled Daisuke closer.

Dark rested his cheek on top of Daisuke's head. He had missed the boy's sweet scent and just holding him tightly. Funny, before he would have just moved on if someone he had dated had left him, but if Daisuke were to leave him, he was sure he'd die. There was just no way he could ever live without the other boy.

"Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi turned to look at Towa-chan. Daisuke had fallen asleep again and it looked like Dark wasn't letting him go. He stepped out of the room and went into the hall with Towa.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's someone here to see Dark…" she replied.

"Dark isn't in the mood to entertain guests."

"B-But…"

"I'm sure he'll make time for me," a voice said behind Satoshi and Towa-chan.

They both turned and Satoshi gasped.

**TBC……………**

**I spent all night working on this…so now I'm tired…zzzzzzzzzzzzz….goodnight people… See Sylvia, I updated! My friend Sylvia is in my Spanish class…so she can bug me a lot about updating… I'm in a TAFE meeting right now, so I have to go. Hope you liked the update.**


End file.
